Adventures in Ninjago: Misplaced
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Two girls, Laura and Taylor were having a sleepover, and they made a wish. Little did they know that right as they said it two shooting stars went by. The next day, their wishes come true! They meet the Ninja! But they were also hit with Tomorrow's Tea. 12 year old Laura and 14 year old Taylor are now 17 and 18. The lesson is, be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1 Be Careful What You Wish For

**Taylor is 14 and Laura 12. For now. Mwahahahahaha!**

* * *

 **Taylor's Pov.**

Laura and I were sitting on my couch in Phoenix. She was having a sleepover and we had just finished watching all of the Ninjago seasons. It was now 2:30am.

"Well _that_ is what I call and Ninjago watching marathon!" Laura exclaimed. I nodded. "Yup. You wanna do it again?" I asked smirking. She shook her head.  
"Nah. I'm too tired. Let's just go to sleep. We can re-watch them tomorrow," she said and stretched. "You're right. I'm tired to. Let's get some sleep," I said. We laid down on the floor, since we were camping out in the living room. But of course like at every sleepover, we stayed up talking a lot.

"I still can't stop ranting about how Cole turned into a ghost! I mean it's just not fair to him poor guy!" I said sadly. Laura nodded.

"Yeah. But think about when Lloyd lost his golden power! I mean being so awesome and then losing it all! Just not right. I mean Lloyd is awesome even without his powers but he would have defeated enemies like that!" she said snapping her fingers. I nodded.

"At least Cole has new powers now that's he's a ghost. But I hope he becomes and human in season seven. That'd be great. And it would give me a better chance of getting him," I said smiling. Laura smacked me playfully.

"You silly! We can't get them! They're legos and they are cartoon. But it would be great if we could go into Ninjago and then we'd meet the Ninja," she said. I sighed.  
"I wish I could meet Cole," I said sighing again. Laura let out a loud depressed sigh.  
"I wish I could meet Lloyd," she groaned. Then at the same time we both said, "I wish we could meet the Ninja!" Little did we know that right as we said those three wishes, two shooting stars went over the house, lighting the night's sky.

Later in the morning around six or so, I was having a dream that I was in Ninjago with the Ninja fighting ghosts, when Cole hit the ground with his earth power and there was a huge earthquake. And I fell over and started blacking out and I could hear everyone calling my name, 'Taylor, Taylor!' Then I was shaking awake, (literally) to see Laura shaking me awake and calling my name.

"Earthquake?" I asked as the house continued to rumble. She nodded.  
"Yeah. It seems pretty bad," she said as we stood up. "Let's get changed real quick before we do anything else," she said. I nodded and we picked up our cloths and went to change. I quickly changed and stumbled out of the bathroom, as the earthquake was still going on. I met Laura in the living room, where she was holding onto something trying to brace herself from all the shaking. I walked over closer to her.  
"This is really bad," she gasped as another long loud rumble shook the house. I nodded. Suddenly the house started shaking violently and things started to fall and break. It was so loud I could barely hear myself speak.

"What is going on!?" Laura shouted over the noise. "I don't know!" I don't know!" I answered. Suddenly this black and blue swirling thing open up beneath us, and it sucked us in. We screamed at the top of our lungs as we fell at what was probably a hundred miles per hour. I could see the bottom but it was blacker than night, and it looked like it could be another hole. As we neared it we literally started falling in slow motion. When we reached it, rather then it getting darker it got lighter. We landed so suddenly, we practically fell over, and as we did this sweet smelling powder surrounded us. We coughed as some went into our lungs and as it did, I felt really weird. When it cleared I gasped.

"What the...?" I asked myself. There, standing right in front of me, was Cole Brookstone, in the flesh!

 **Laura's Pov.**

I couldn't believe it! I-I'm stunned! That earth quake brought us to Ninjago! And Lloyd is standing right in front of me! I really hope this isn't a dream. "H-h-hi," I stuttered unable to speak. "Uh I am um Laura and this is uh, Taylor," I said. Taylor looked like she had gone mute. Her mouth was shut tight and she was blushing bright red. Though there was something different other than that about her. Something I could quite put my finger on. Then when I thought about where we were, what we were doing, and our situation, I started blushing and my face felt like it was on fire.

"I, uh we are are so sorry! We are going now. C'mon Taylor," I said grabbing her hand and turning slightly. Then the one in the red gi (Kai obviously) stopped us. "Wait!" he said. Then Lloyd asked, "How old are you?" I raised my left eyebrow confused.

"12," I answered. Taylor finally spoke. "14," she answered. Lloyd gestured to Zane, "Zane," he said. Zane scanned us this his eyes widened. "You are sure you are 12 and 14?" he asked. I was so confused. "Yes...? Why?" Kai looked at Zane's results.  
"Sensei we have a problem," he said. An old man with a long beard came in. "What is the problem Kai?" he asked. He showed him what Zane had gasped. "Oh my. This is complicated," he said.

"What is?" Taylor asked.

"Um, when you appeared here we were experimenting on tomorrows tea, and you crashed into it. That's why we are dressed like this," Cole said. I just now noticed the over their gi was a plastic cover. I'm so stupid. "So basically we are older?" I asked. I was kinda scared, I don't wanna be older yet! And there is no fix to this! Don't panic don't panic!

"You are 17 and Taylor is 18," Zane said. Okay panicking!

"What do you mean I'm 17!? I don't wanna be 17! Now I have to get a driver's license sooner, and I am not ready for that, and I have to act more mature, and, and, and..." This is what it looks like when I get a panic attack. Not good. Not good at all. Taylor put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Laura. Think of all the great things that we'll get to do now that we're older," she said. I pulled my own hair.  
"With great power comes great responsibility! I have friends that were older than me but now are younger! One of my friends is ten! I can't live like this! I just, I just can't!" Then I broke down into sobs. The Ninja looked down.

"We-we're sorry. But it's not so bad. I was hit with tomorrow's tea and that was three years ago. Now I am technically eighteen, though I should only be thirteen," Lloyd said. I nodded. "You're right. I'm making a big deal out of nothing. It'll be fine. I hope," I said.

"For now you can stay with us. Until we find a solution," Wu said. We nodded. "Alright," we both answered.

* * *

 **Okay and done! What did you think? I thought it was pretty good! I am so excited about this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 Forever?

**Ha ha ha! Now Taylor has changed from 14 to 18, and Laura from 12, to 17! Mwahahahaa!**

* * *

 **Cole's Pov.**

What happened? It was the strangest thing! One second we were working on the tomorrow's tea the next second these two girls landed in front of us and hit the tomorrow's tea! Now they are both 17 and 18! I feel so bad. They've missed now one, two, three... like five years of their lives! That's horrible! I know Lloyd could get used to it, but they are girls. And what are we supposed to do? Bother! I cannot deal with this.

"Guys what are we gonna do?" I asked. "How should I know? It was your idea to play with tomorrows tea!" Kai exclaimed. I shot him and angry glare. "What do you mean it was my idea? Yeah I told you, but Lloyd told me we should, and isn't he our leader? So really, it's his fault," I said. Lloyd crossed his arms.  
"It's not my fault. Sensei said we had to experiment on it to find out how old I really am," he said.  
"So then technically, it is your fault!" Kai said.  
"Hey if it wasn't for me turning older, you'd all be little kids right now!" Lloyd said. We all got into an argument and started calling who's fault it was, though it is clearly not my fault. Then Sensei Wu walked in and bonked us all on the heads with his staff.

"It is no ones fault! And if it is, everyone is to blame. We have no idea how those girl got here or where they are from. And if we are every going to help them, then we need to talk to them, and work together. Blaming each other is not helping anything," he said. We bowed our heads.  
"Yes Sensei," we all said. I sighed. Well we should probably check on them. I mean they just got hit with...okay I have already made that point.

"I'm gonna go check on them Sensei. See how they are taking this," I said. Sensei Wu nodded. "Good. We will try to figure out something," he said. I nodded and headed to the other room where the girls were.

 **Taylor's Pov.**

Drat this. I still cannot believe this happened! It's so cool, yet terrible. Laura is still upset about it. "Ugh why'd this have to happen. I just started 7th grade and I was liking it! Why? How did we even get here?" she asked.  
"Probably had something to do with the wishes we made last night," I said. Her eyes widened.

"Of course!" she frowned. "Curse every wish of every kind!" she exclaimed.

*in another country*

A girl with short blonde hair went over to a wishing well and threw a coin while saying, "I wish I had really long hair!" Immediately she turned into a big puff ball. "That's not exactly what I meant!"

*back to the girls*

"Laura you shouldn't do that. It could cause trouble," I said. She nodded. "Ok. I un-curse any wish of any kind." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I say. The door opened and Cole walked in. "I was just wondering how you were adjusting to here," he said. "We're doing fine but I'm freaking out a little bit," Laura admitted. "Ok. As long as you are adjusting ok I'll be talking to Sensei," Said Cole. "Where are you talking to him at?" I asked. "Down the hall in the bridge in case you need anything," he answered.

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

I really like Laura. I don't want to tell Kai, Cole, Jay, or Laura yet. So of course I go to Zane because he won't tell any one until I'm ready. "Zane? Can I talk to you in private please?" I asked. "Of course Lloyd," Zane answered. We walked into Zane's room, and Zane shut the door. "Ok Lloyd what is bothering you?" Zane asked me. "I think I like Laura. Like the like like kind. I don't want to tell anyone yet thought," I explained.  
"Oh I see. I will not tell anyone," Zane said.  
"Thanks Zane. I can always count on you to keep a secret. But seriously, don't tell anyone yet. I'm not even sure so I just wanna be sure of it myself before the whole crew knows," I said, He nodded.

"I won't. You can count on me. Nindroids are the best at keeping secrets. If you haven't noticed, I can be programmed not to tell," he said. "In fact I will do that now," he said and opened up a panel on his arm.

"Okay Zane. Thank you," I said again. I walked out and joined the others.

"So what were you and Zane talking about squirt?" Cole asked me. My face turned hot and slightly red. "Uh nothing Cole. Just uh, nothing," I said nervously. Cole raised his left eyebrow.

"Okay if you say so," he said. Zane walked past me and winked. Yeah he's got this covered. "Is there anything we can do for them Sensei?" Cole asked.

"No. Not that I can see. For all I know, tomorrow's tea is permanent," Sesnei said. Cole and I sighed at the same time.

"Then that means they are like this, forever?" I asked. "Yeah does it Sensei?" Cole asked. Wu nodded. "Yes. Forever," he answered. we heard two gasps come from behind us. We turned, and there stood Laura and Taylor, looking horrified.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! Ha ha! How will they react being like that forever?**


	3. Chapter 3 Too Close!

**Laura's Pov.**

I gasped. "What!? F-forever? No, no, no, No! There's gotta be...some way! You, you never even...tried!" I said tears trying to escape my eyes. I blinked them back. Taylor stood, with an emotionless face, which usually means that they are upset. Or the whole affect is taking a while to settle. I swallowed hard as a sob nearly escaped my mouth. I can't let them see how much of a cry-baby I am! Hold it in. Uh-oh I am getting dizzy.  
"This...is not good," I said as I braced myself on the doorpost. Suddenly Taylor put her hands up showing three fingers and out them down saying, "Three, two...one." Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she she fell back. Surprisingly Cole was right by her side and caught her. Wow. He has quick reflexes. I started feeling really dizzy myself. "Okay, my turn," I said. Everything got blurry and there was a ringing in my ears and I felt the worst feeling ever. Falling. Even in my slight faint I could still feel myself bracing for impact. But it never came. I felt to strong arms holding me and I felt myself being lifted up. Reality left me, and I fell into complete darkness, and new nothing more.

*time skip*

I slowly forced my eyes open and I heard faint voices about me. I couldn't tell what they were saying because I had just woken up from a faint. I opened my eyes completely as I gained full consciousness. I closed my eyes when I felt a thudding pain in my head. Two hands grabbed mine and pulled me up. I opened my eyes. Taylor was lying beside me and it looked like she was waking up too. Good.

"Oiii... Fainting really does a number on ones head..." I said/groaned. I sat up completely straight. Then I came to complete reality. "Like this. Forever. Cannot be like this forever!" Taylor sat up with a jolt. "AAAAH! Forever!?" she exclaimed. I nodded. "Yes forever! And I can..." Suddenly I stopped because Lloyd had wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a comforting hug. "Take this," I finished smirking. Cole made the same move with Taylor and she smiled. When they saw that we were fine they let go.

"Everything will be fine," Cole said. Lloyd nodded. "We'll find a way to get you back to normal. But or now, you can enjoy being older," Lloyd said. Taylor and I looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah. We can," Taylor said.

 **Cole's Pov.**

When Taylor fainted I couldn't just let her hit her head. So of course I got her before she could. When Laura fainted after her, Lloyd caught her. I think he has a crush on her. I know I have a crush on Taylor but I don't know if she feels the same way about me. We picked them up and took them to my room. We started talking to each other about them and how we liked them, and we promised each other we wouldn't tell them yet. Then Laura started waking up and Lloyd helped her up. Taylor started after her and I pulled her up and we both pulled them up and gave them a hug which I think surprised them a little.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked Taylor. She nodded."Yeah. I am," she answered. I sighed.

"You sure you can take this?" Lloyd asked. Laura smiled and nodded. "I think the shock is mostly gone," she said. "It sure will take time to get used to, but we will adjust. Let's just hope we don't adjust too much by the time you get a fix," she said.

"Well wouldn't that mean we didn't have to use it?" Taylor asked. Laura shrugged. "I guess. But never mind that. Let's enjoy our time here in Ninjago. I still can't believe we're in Ninjago! In another world...!" Taylor gasped and so did she as her hands flew to her mouth.

"What was that Laura?" Lloyd asked. She laughed nervously. "Heheh, nothing. Just uh, nothing!" she answered. Hmm, suspicious. I wonder what that was supposed to mean...

"Well uh we should uh get some rest ya know a lot of stuff happened to day uh see ya...!" Laura said and grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her out of the room into the spare room and the door slammed such. Just as they left Kai came into the room with Jay and Zane.

"Hey guess what guys? Nya's coming home early!" he exclaimed. "That's great! When will she be here?" I asked. "She should be home later today," he said.

* * *

 **That was way too close! They almost found out they are from another world! Looks like they might be that way forever.** **Will they be able to take it?** **Looks like they are gonna meet Nya. I wonder how that will go.**

 **Reviews**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Chap 1; I'm glad you like it. Chap 2; We will see... Here's your update**

 **Taylorjensen517: Chap 1; Yeah I know. Yes do what she says everyone! Chap 2; Was that sarcasm? So do I...not really I am the one writing this.**

 **Susz: Thanks. Here's your update.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yes it was. Yes, yes he does. *pumps fist* YESSS! Yeah I am sure he will... Here's your update.**

 **Mayor of Ninjago City: Chap 1; I seriously wanna meet everyone. Cool. Never been there myself actually. Chap 2; Yeah looks like they did that. XD A little delayed though.**

 **Well that's a wrap! R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Nya

**Taylor's Pov.**

"Laura how are we gonna tell them that we are from another world? It's gonna be so, uh hard and uh, let's just say confusing? They are gonna freak out!" I exclaimed. She nodded and sighed.  
"So how do we break it to them?" Laura asked. I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea what so ever," I answered. Time to think. Should we do it now, or later? If we wait it'll probably blow up in our faces, and if we tell them now it'll blow up in our faces. Boy life is so hard and confusing. Nothing ever seems to make sense, it's like everything is trying to kill your brains by making them think too hard.

"We shouldn't right now. It might cause them to ya know, kick us out. It could really freak them into not liking us," I said. She nodded. "Yeah you are probably right." Suddenly Kai burst into the room.

"Sorry to bother but you have to meet my sister!" he said grabbing our hands and pulled us out of the room. "Laura, Taylor, meet Nya!" Jay exclaimed. "My sister!" Kai said.

"Uh who are they and why are they here?" Nya asked. Wow. Who knew that'd be the first thing she'd ask? "I'm Taylor," I said nervously. "And I am Laura," Laura said. "We're staying here for now because we kinda got hit with tomorrow's tea," I said. Her face brightened. Then she did this long screech thing and slapped herself. Her voice was still high pitched.

"G-girls. Living with us? He he. Finally! No more being the only girl! It's not all boys! Yesss!" she said and suddenly hugged both of us. "We are gonna get along so well!" she said. Laura and I tensed up. "Okay...?" She let go. "Sorry. I just can't believe there are now girls staying with us. I have been living with boys all my life never a girl except Misako," she said.

"Yeah I'm glad we're here to. I mean it's not every day two girls get to stay with the Ninja! This is like crazy for us," I said. Laura nodded.  
"It sure is. But you know maybe we should get an apartment or something," Laura said. I shook my head.

"No we can't. We don't have any money," I said. She shook her head at me this time. "I've got fifty bucks," she said. Then I got closer to her and whispered; "Yeah you had that much in Earth. Did you happen to bring it with you to my house?" She sighed. "We gotta do something! We can't live with them! There isn't really enough room for us! And we can't live in a junk yard!" "Yes we can! Jay grew up in a junkyard!" "Whatever! We have to ask them for money!" she said.

"Uh you guys okay?" Nya asked. We nodded quickly. "Yeah we just uh, need a place to stay," Laura said. Ugh why do we have to ask for help? It makes me seem so pathetic in front of Cole! I can't believe she'd do that in front of Lloyd though! I mean you're supposed to make a good impression.

"Uh I'll give you some money. I actually have a lot of it," Lloyd offered. She smiled and did a really small squeal. "Uh thanks that's uh great just wonderful thank you so much really appreciate it I couldn't thank you more Lloyd. You are amazing and oh did I just say that? I my word I think I am... Oh no hyperventilating!," she said. Bother she seriously started hyperventilating and then past out. If I hadn't caught her she would've been on the ground.

"Thank you. We're very grateful. I think she just needs some fresh air. We'll be back in a minute," I said and pulled her outside. I finally managed to wake her up. For a second she forgot who I was. That was kinda scary...

"What the heck Laura? You really know how to make a bad impression," I said. She looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just got freaked out and flustered and I panicked," she said. "It's just he's the Green Ninja, master of energy. I've had a crush on him for so long. Well not yet a year but it's the longest one. And seems like he's taking notice of me," she said. I nodded. I completely understand. I pretty much do the same thing when Cole talks to me.

"I know. I freak out every time Cole talks to me. But face it Laura. They'll never like us. They are the famous Ninja. They'll never fit us, ever. We just aren't for them. That's just the way it's gonna have to be," I said. Little we both know, that Cole and Lloyd were standing right in the doorway at that last part. I was soon to find that out though. And that last sentence may have cost a very good friendship. For both of us. (A/N That would have been a good place to stop, but I want it to be longer)

 **Laura's Pov.**

"But face it Laura. They'll never like us. They are the famous Ninja. They'll never fit us, ever. We just aren't for them. That's just the way it's gonna have to be," Taylor said. I sighed. I knew it was true. There was just a little hope inside of me that they might like us. Just a little hope. I wanted to keep it inside of me as long as I could. And I think, if there is a will there is a way. So there still is a possibility that they'll like us. Oh my word. What if Lloyd likes Taylor and Cole likes me? So many complicated things in life. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone walking away. I looked at the door but no one was there.

"Tay, did you hear that?" I asked. She nodded. I stood up. "C'mon let's go back inside. I'm just a little dizzy after that. I'll be fine," I said as I got up and slowly walked to the door and then pulled myself up against it.  
"I think I've a little too much of shock for one day. Going through a portal, landing in Ninjago, getting hit with tomorrows tea, fainting, and then getting freaked out cuz Lloyd offered to help us and then fainting again... Can you wait for me?" I asked. She nodded.

"When you come in maybe you should get some rest. You're right. We have had a lot of shock for one day," Taylor said. I nodded. She went inside and I stayed out waiting for my dizziness to go away. It had finally gone after a couple minutes and I could walk in without falling over. I walked in (or stumbled in) and sat down.

"You okay?" Lloyd asked as he sat next to me. I smiled. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. I don't know what got into me. Today is the first time I've ever fainted. Two times in a row for the first time! What are the odds?" I said laughing nervously. Keep calm keep calm...!  
"Well you've had a lot of shock today. I mean how many people can say they were kids and then turned practically to adults? I mean other than me, you and Taylor, I don't think anyone has. It's sad for a little while, but then you get used to it," he said. I nodded and sighed.

"You're right. I will. It'll just be hard." When I noticed Loyd's hand was on top of mine I blushed bright red and removed my hand and turned my head away.  
"Is something wrong Laura?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"Yeah...no nothings wrong," I said quietly. Suddenly Taylor ran into the room.

"I've got a place Laura! It's very close to here and the rent is only 799 a month. It's a really small place though. Only two rooms. One would be the bedroom and the other has everything else," she said. I nodded and quickly stood up.

"Great! Um, is that okay with you Lloyd I mean the price?" I asked.

"Pft, I get at least 200 dollars in fan mail every month. And if I you know, run short the others can help me out," he said. I hugged him. "Thanks!" I exclaimed. Taylor smirked a raised her eyebrows up and down quickly. I gave her a slybrow.

"What?" I asked in a squeaky voice. She laughed and turned around. "Oh nothin'," she said. "Uh whatever. We should move in tomorrow," I said. She nodded. "Is there a place for us to sleep tonight?" I asked. Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah we have one more room but it's only got a twin bed," he said. I groaned quietly. I think we're gonna have a long night.

* * *

 **Well how was that? I can't believe that Lloyd and Cole heard that! Now they may not take them out!**

 **Reviews**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Nope not yet. It sure will. Mwahahahaha!**

 **Flare (guest): Thanks.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks. I think it went well.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Heyo. Yeah there sure are. Wow that happened? I don't really live there but I hope everyone who does is okay.**

 **Horseluver204 (Taylorjensen517): Yeah I know. I actually have no idea how this is gonna end. I'm just goin' with the flow.**

 **Susz: Thank you! I work hard on it. Here's your update.**

 **Well I think that's all...LovetheLORD is out!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

**Lloyd's Pov.**

Well Laura and Taylor are leaving later today. It's for the best though, because I don't want to have anything more than a crush on Laura. Besides she doesn't even like me, and I don't want to disappoint myself by asking her out. And I just met her, and since she's only twelve in mind she may not even like anyone. But if she does, that'd be really sad for her, and of course she'd dislike me.  
I should stop thinking about it, it'll only make things worse.

I went out onto the deck and joined the others for training. After we had been training for about ten minutes Laura and Taylor came out. Laura was wearing the same cloths she had on yesterday and Taylor was wearing some of Nya's cloths.

"We came out to watch you train," Taylor said. Laura shook her head.  
"Well I didn't. I'd rather train with you than watch you," Laura said in a slightly proud tone. I tried not to laugh. I mean I do like her but...

"No offense, but you're a girls, and unless you're Nya you aren't strong enough to fight," I said. Laura raised her eyebrow and stood up with her hand on her hip.  
"Is that a challenge?" she asked. Taylor grabbed her hand to make her sit down but she pulled away.  
"I am not a silly little girly girl who doesn't know how to fight. I am stronger than most girls and no boy, ever tells me that I can't fight!" she exclaimed firmly.

"Hey why don't we test that?" Kai asked. He looked at him confused. "You Laura, could go against Lloyd in a fight. It wouldn't be anything too hard just a little fight," he said. I nodded. Laura looked slightly startled. And why wouldn't she be? I'm the green Ninja, the most powerful. Ew, I'm starting to sound like Kai.

"I except the challenge. What about you Laura?" I asked. I stood there waiting for her answer.

 **Laura's Pov.**

As soon as Lloyd said 'Challenge excepted' I couldn't tell if I was blushing or paling. Either way, I was embarrassed and scared. I just challenged Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, defeater of the Overlord. What have I done? Sometimes I think that I'm an idiot. Correction, I am an idiot sometimes. I mustered up all my courage and strength.  
"Challenge excepted," I said proudly. Taylor gasped, Jay gasped, Cole gasped, Zane gasped, even Kai and Lloyd looked surprised.

"Uh you know that you don't have to do it, I was just joking I think we all know that you're both strong, let's just go on with life," Kai said laughing nervously. He obviously didn't think I was strong enough to take being hurt, or fast enough to fight. Hmph I'll show him! I was gonna do this. I knew that since I was younger, and am a girl that Lloyd would go easy on me. Hopefully. Either way, I'm gonna hit him, and hit him hard!

We got into fighting positions. We faced each other and he made a move first. My brother and I often liked to pretend train so I was good at dodging kicks and punches and I could endure more pain. He threw a punch at me and I put my arms in front of my chest and stomach to protect myself. My arms aren't very sensitive. He hit my arm and I wasn't even stunned. Then I punched him right in between his ribs. As I know, a pretty sensitive spot.

"That actually really hurt... How are you so strong?" he asked still holding his chest where I hit him. I kinda felt bad for hurting him, and I did hit him in a sensitive spot... But he was up again in no time. Time to use another good move. The Art of the Silent Fist. Lloyd jumped at me and I shifted my hips just enough for him to fly past me.

"Aw not this! How do you even know about it?" he asked getting up. I smirked but didn't tell him how I knew not wanting him to know that I wasn't from this world. I threw a punch at me, but I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. I laughed. I thought I had him, but I forgot that he could do spinjitzu and he forgot that I couldn't. He did spinjitzu and I flew into the mast and scraped my back, and banged my head on the ground. I searing pain went through my head and back. I put my hand on the back of my hand and pulled it back.  
It was all red and wet. My hand was covered in blood and lots of it. I started getting dizzy and my back started stinging even more.  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. This really really hurts.

 **Taylor's Pov.**

I was thinking about fighting Cole, but after I saw Laura get hurt by Lloyd, who isn't nearly as muscular as Cole, I decided to pass. I gasped as she banged against the mast and pulled her hand away from her head all covered in blood. I immediately stood up and ran over to her. So did Jay Zane Cole and Kai.

"What the heck was that for!?" I exclaimed as Kai and I helped Laura up.

"Yeah? Why Lloyd? Why? You really have to show up a girl who just got hi with Tomorrow's Tea!?" Jay yelled.  
"It was an accident Jay! I- I'm sorry. Is she okay?" Lloyd asked. I could tell him was upset and kinda distressed but I am glad. He better be upset.

"Yes she is," I said angrily. I can't believe Lloyd would do that.

"You're lucky you didn't hurt her worse Lloyd. I wonder what Sensei will have to say about this," Kai said as he put his arm around Laura and took her inside. We walked in and Sensei Wu and Nya were just about to come out and see how everyone was doing and they gasped.

"What happened!?" Nya asked first taking Laura from Kai.

"Lloyd hurt her," I answered with a little bit forcefully. Nya looked up at Lloyd with a confused look on her face.  
"Lloyd did what? Lloyd!?" Sensei Wu exclaimed. "Did you really do it?" he asked. Lloyd bowed his head and nodded.  
"Yes I did. But it was an accident I-

"No free time today Lloyd! And for tomorrow as well. You will spend the rest of the day training," he told him. Lloyd closed his eyes tightly and walked out of the room onto the deck. Laura bit her lip and looked at him sadly.

"Um, I'll go get a washcloth for your head," I said and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and ran warm water over it and brought it out. I gently started washing the blood out of her hair. I pushed some hair out of the way so that I could see the cut. It was pretty bad. Almost stitches bad. But I think if we keep it clean and bandaged it'll be fine.

"How bad is it?" Laura asked. I could tell there was some nervousness in her voice. Oh that's right, she's got a fear of blood or something like that.  
"Almost stitches bad. But don't worry. We'll keep it fixed up. Does it hurt when I do this?" I asked softly touching the cut. She winced but shook her head. I continued to gently clean it. After it was washed, Nya put a bandage around it.

"This feels and looks weird," Laura complained.

"Laura, stop fussing. It looks fine," I told her. Suddenly my phone started buzzing and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. I talked for a few minutes and the hung up.

"Who was that? You seemed pretty excited while talking to _him_ ," Cole said with an anxious and worried look on his face. Huh, weird.

"Oh it was the guy who's renting us the apartment," I answered. "He says that everything is ready and we can move in."

"Well that's great! When can we get ready to move in? Fifteen twenty minutes?" Laura asked smirking.  
"My thought's exactly!" I replied smiling. Then I noticed Kai was looking at me weirdly. I mouthed 'what' to him. Then he walked over to me.

"I just thought of something," he began in a whisper. "If you and Laura really are only twelve and thirteen, than wouldn't you have a home already? Why do you need an apartment?" he asked. I gasped and my face paled. Kai was on to us! He's gonna figure out our secret!

* * *

 **Dun duuun! Cliff hanger! Mwahahahaa! Looks like Kai might find out... Uh-oh...**

 **Reviews**

 **Susz: Thank you. Here's your update.**

 **Horseluver204: Yeah I hope so to. Haha.**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Lol I laughed too. Ha, me too.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I hope so too. Yes, yes they must they must!**


	6. Chapter 6 Delayed

**Laura's Pov.**

Taylor had just told me that we could move in any time today. I'm really excited to get our own place in Ninjago. But I frowned when I saw Kai looking at Taylor weirdly. _What's he doing?_ I thought. Then he walked over to her and started talking to her and I heard him say,  
I just thought of something. If you and Laura are really twelve and fourteen, then wouldn't you have parents? And why would you need an apartment?" I gasped. I saw Taylor do the same. She didn't answer. She's stuck! I gotta do something. I cautiously (but not too cautiously) walked over to them.

"Uh I overheard what you asked Taylor. Well here's your answer. We don't have parents here. So, you could say that we're orphans," I told him. I prayed so hard that Kai wouldn't notice that I had said _here_. Because what I said wasn't a lie. We don't have any parents here. So in Ninjago, we technically are orphans. Kai looked at me suspiciously and nodded.  
"Okay. I'll take your word for it," he said and walked away. I let out a heavy sigh and so did Taylor.

"Thanks Laura! You saved our butts," she said. I smirked.

"It's what I do," I said in a proud tone. "Now if we're gonna move we should probably get ready to go," I said. Taylor nodded.

"But what about transportation?" Taylor asked. I smirked again. "I'm sure if you asked, Cole wouldn't mind taking you," I said winking at her. She blushed red as a cherry and shook her head. "No..." Suddenly her phone started buzzing. She picked it up. She started talking then frowned and said 'Okay' to them and turned off her phone. "Crud. The guy asked me if he said that the house was ready for today and I said yes, but then he said he meant to say tomorrow. So we can't go today," she told me. I pouted.

"Aw great! Now we have to stay here another day. Another day closer to Kai finding out," I said. She nodded. "We'll have to tell them," I said. We walked over to everyone.

"Hey um, we can't move today. The guy meant to tell me that it wouldn't be ready until tomorrow," Taylor told them.

"That is are welcome here," Sensei Wu said. We smiled. "Thanks. Because we're gonna have to stay another night. I hope that wouldn't be a bother," Taylor said. Sensei Wu shook his head. "No it would be wonderful. I just hope you two won't mind sleeping in the twin bed again."

"Ha. Those beds are definitely not made for twins!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed. "You know we should probably do some shopping. For new cloths cuz these aren't cutting it. Yeah Nya looks good in Nya's cloths but Taylor... And these are two small for me now," I said. "Nya...?

"Sure I'll come with you guys. I'm not much of a shopper, but I will do anything to finally spend time with girls that are my age," she answered. I smiled. "Perfect!"

* * *

 **That was an extremely short chapter...Sorry. Writer's block.**

 **Reviews**

 **Horseluver204: Heheh, sorry. My bad.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah I was thinking the same thing. No'p he didn't find out. Yay!**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I can't either. XD Yeah he is. I hope he doesn't find out either! lol**

 **475: Thank you. Here's your update.**

 **INFJwriter:** **Thank you. I will slow down, I'm glad you told me that, I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't told me. Thanks again.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yeah it does. *shutters* I hope he does or I'm gonna be mad. XD**


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping and Stress

**Okay so I think I forgot to mention this takes place a little while before the Final Battle... Like maybe two weeks... or three something like that. I just really wanted everyone to ya know experiance the FINAL BATTLE.  
**

* * *

 **Taylor's Pov.**

Laura, Nya and I soon went to the nearest mall and started shopping for cloths. I felt kind of silly shopping in Nya's cloths because they just didn't look good on me. And Laura was having a hard time with her's because they were slightly tight. We ended up getting quite a lot, Nya was using some of Kai's fan money, which he wasn't too happy about but he agreed to let her use some of it. Since of course she was his sister, and he loves her a lot.  
Yeah in the end we spended about three hundred dollars. That's a lot of money in clothes. In my opinion. I wish they had a salvation army here... Our arms were full of bags I had like ten bags, one on each arm. And we had to walk. WALK!

We finally got back to the bounty and we were all gasping for air. "How many clothes did you get sis?" Kai asked. Nya sighed.  
"Enough to last them a year or two," she answered. Kai looked surprised. We set down all of the bags. Suddenly my stomach growled loudly. I blushed. Then I looked up at the clock. Five thirty. It's been five hours since I last ate.

"So when are we having dinner?" I asked. Suddenly Zane stuck his head out of the dinning room.  
"It will be done in a few minutes!" he said and stuck his head back into the kitchen. Yes! Zane is cooking tonight! Last night Jay cooked. It wasn't that bad, and I know it's not as bad as Cole's cooking, but it still can't be as good as Zane's. And since I've heard so much about Zane's cooking from the show and now I really wanna try it.

We set our bags down and we all sat on the couch at the same time. I sighd heavily. "Welp, that's my exercise for the week!" I said. Laura nodded.  
"Same!" she answered. Nya shook her head.  
"How are you guys gonna train then?" she asked. We both looked at eachother. "I mean...That wasn't even our exercise for today! C'mon Laura let's do push-ups," I said and dragged her away from the couch. And yeah, we did push-ups. Twenty push-ups. (A/N I've doe that before! *Thinking* If I'm gonna become a ninja I should probably break that record...) At least that gave us a good apetite for dinner. Training in the morning, shopping in the afternoon, then push-ups. I just realized we didn't get lunch.

"I am so glad Zane is the one who cooked because trust me, last night was not the best meal I've ever had. No offense Jay," Laura said. Jay crossed his arms. Zane had made a pretty big meal so we could get as much as we wanted. Laura was usually one to always eat everything she was given, and sometimes she'd get more, but this time she didn't even eat a full plate. Then again, she's not a stress eater, when she get's stressed or nervous, she can't eat anything, so she's probably nervous. And stressed.

"What's wrong Laura?" I asked.  
"Uhhh nothing just not too hungry tonight. I'm pretty tired and my head is kind of hurting again," she answered. "I think I'll go in the living room and rest a bit," she said and walked out. I shrugged and finished eating then I went into the livingroom and saw Laura sitting on the couch my her chin resting in her hand.

"So Laura, what's really wrong?" I asked. "You wouldn't just say, 'My head hurts' right in front of your crush, who was the one who did it to you. I know you too well. What's the problem?" I asked. She sighed.

"I dunno. I'm just...stressed. And my head does hurt. I'm worried we may never get back home. Never get back to our families. Never will I see any of my friends again," she said. I could tell she was really upset. "And I know I get a whole lot of things with being older, but this means I'll have to skip school, I'll have to go to college sooner, I'm not ready for that! I've still practically got the mind of a twelve year old," she said sighing. "I mean yeah I've matured a bit, but I never really wanted to mature!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"I understand Laura. But the truth is...it was all planned to happen. Destiny had it in for us. So we know that if destiny wants us to be like this forever, we will be, and there is obviously a reason," I told her. She nodded and sighed.

"You're probably right. No, you are right. At least we don't have to deal with elemental powers or anything like that. That'd just be too much to handle," Laura said. I nodded. She is so right. Elemental powers would practically kill me. I mean it would be cool to have them I guess, but all the training, and learning to control them, and what if we hurt someone? That'd just be too hard.

 **No Pov.**

Little did Taylor and Laura know, that they would have to deal with those things very soon...

* * *

 **Reviews:  
** **INFJwriter: I'm glad. Also I wasn't really thinking about it at the time, but I just remembered hat 'love at first sight' does exist. XD**

 **Call her Angie She Likes That: Yeah I know. Stupid person! Lol me too.**

 **Horseluver204: It's okay. Thank you!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Lol, well here it is.**


	8. Chapter 8 Moving Time

**Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever!**

* * *

 **Laura's Pov.**

Today we're moving into our apartment. I'm really nervous because we're gonna be living without parents, in a city, we'll have to get a job to pay the bill and yikes I can't get a job! I don't even know how to drive! I'll have to get a driver's licence and everything! I don't want to have to drive yet! I'm only twelve! Oh wait no I'm seventeen but who cares I'm still too young! Yet I don't wanna wait too long because...Oh drat my life is complicated... In one month and twenty-one days I'm gonna be eighteen or technically thirteen but who cares! My parents aren't even going to get to celebrate my birthday/Christmas with me...

I sighed. So many thoughts ran through my head. Now I'm older than all of my friends. Even the ones who were older than me. It feels so strange. I always thought it would be a good thing to be older than other people... But no. Now I'm three years older than my oldest friend.

I put my clothes in a bag and tied it shut. I felt extremely depressed. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the good things about this only to find the bad things returning to my mind. I felt like crying. This'll never work out.

"Taylor what are we going to do? I just... I'm so depressed. How long will this go on. I know ever since I watched Ninjago I wanted to go there, train with the Ninja be friends with the Ninja! But I didn't know it'd be this horrible," I said. "I just cant take this stress anymore. Ya know?" Taylor nodded in agreement. I sighed. If we don't get back...I don't know what we'll do. Life will never be the same again. Never ever again!

"Maybe we should just get used to life here. You know, as it is. We don't know how long we'll be here," she said. I nodded.  
"I understand. It'll just be really...Hard," I said. She nodded. We sat down next to each other sighed. Then we began thinking. By the looks on our faces we were probably thinking about the same things. Well you know not the exact same things. I had begun to think about Lloyd. His adorable childish smile, his amazing emerald green eyes, in fact eyes just how I had pictured them...His messy, flowing, blonde hair. His young, peaceful voice. Everything about him is perfect. I remembered how I woke up from my faint and how worried he seemed. Doesn't seem like two days ago. I thought about how he hugged me to comfort me and suddenly began blushing. Taylor noticed this.

"Are you thinking about Lloyd?" she asked. I blushed a bit more and smiled bashfully.  
"Well...Maybe a little," I answered. She smirked. I glared at her. "Well answer me why your face is flushed then!" I said. She blushed bright red then. I laughed. "I knew it!" We began talking and laughing but then Kai came in.

"Hey we're gonna have lunch and then Sensei says if you wanna move today you should move in soon after we eat," he said. We nodded and sat up. We walked out and I bent my head slightly. I wish we could stay with the Ninja but they don't have enough room for the both of us. I was really feeling down today. As I walked out Kai put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey you okay?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. "No. I'm...upset. All my friends are now years younger than me. Even the ones that are older. And... I wish we could stay here with people we can trust," I said. I had had to stop myself because I nearly revealed our secret. Kai nodded.  
"It's okay. You can tell me anything. Even though you've been here for only three days...I trust you. And you can trust me," he said. I smiled. But as I walked out my smile faded. Could he trust us? From day one we've been lying. Telling them that we're from here and that we're orphans. I wish he really could trust us. I know I can trust them. They are the Ninja.

We got our stuff together outside and said goodbye to everyone except Kai because he was taking us to the apartment. He seems to really wanna help us. I'm glad. I don't have my brother with me but at least I have Kai who is a very brotherly figure. We're already really close friends and if we visit enough we could become closer.  
"Well we'll see you again soon," I said. I hugged Kai goodbye and the good thing was, it didn't feel awkward. I smiled.  
"Yep. Expect us to call you or text you every day and visit often," Taylor said.  
"Honestly, I wouldn't expect anything different," Kai said and laughed slightly. We laughed to. We said goodbye and Kai flew off on his dragon. We watched until we couldn't see him anymore then we brought our stuff inside.

It was pretty nice for a two bedroom apartment. One room, (which looks like the bedroom) had a queen sized bed, a couch, a small coffee table, a TV, and nice lighting. There was a full bathroom in this room. The next which looked like it was the kitchen/dining area had a small table, some cabinets, a sink and a stove. I sighed.

"If we wanna ever pay Lloyd back for paying our rent for us for a while...and if we ever wanna pay our own rent, we're gonna have to both get jobs," I said. Taylor nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah I know. It's gonna be hard. But I'm sure we'll manage." I nodded and faked a smile. Somehow, I didn't think we'd be here for just one month. I didn't think e'd be living here like normal citizens...not that we were where we lived anyway. It felt strange. Like something was gonna happen. I know something is gonna happen. I always do. I can feel it inside me.

* * *

 **And we're done here. I actually finished this chapter! I am awesome! Lol jk.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I have no idea! I am so sorry this took so long to update. Writer's block. (** **ಠ益ಠ)**

 **Horseluver204: yep...But in a different way than everyone thinks... Cole: Now what are you talking about Laura? Me: Nothing...!**

 **INFJwriter: True. But it happened to my dad...**

 **turtlepower12: You'll see...  
**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah I know. I thought about it and you're right. So I figured out a way to do it... ;)**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I can't wait either! The question is...Is it elemental powers?**


	9. Chapter 9 Silence

**Taylor's Pov.**

We had gotten everything all fixed up and put in the way we wanted. It looked pretty nice. I wish that we could show our families what we had done all by ourselves! They'd be pretty amazed because even though our bodies are now older teen bodies, we still have the knowledge of a fourteen year old and a twelve year old. But Laura is gonna be thirteen soon... It's nearing Christmas and it's already getting colder.

* * *

We've been here for three days now. Ever since we had everything fixed up Laura just sits by the window staring out into space. She wouldn't even eat anything yesterday! I don't know what's going on with her. Maybe she's homesick. We have been in Ninjago for six days. Tomorrow it will have been a week. I tried snapping her out of it but she was so zoned out that she didn't even hear me.  
Maybe she needs someone else to do it... I don't know. Wait! I just remembered that we have the Kai's number. I grabbed my phone and typed it in and texted Kai.

Me: Kai will you be able to come with the others? Laura has been zoned out for the past two days and I don't know what's going on.

Kai: We're a bit busy today. Fangirl rally... -_-

Me: Oh. Well when will you be available?

Kai: Tomorrow afternoon. We have a meeting with Mr. Borg.

Me: Okay just please bring everyone. I'm worried about Laura.

Kai: Np. See ya tomorrow.

Me: See ya. Bye.

Kai: Bye.

I turned off my phone. I went into our room and Laura was still in the same state. Her sky blue eyes staring widely out the window as if she was in a trance, her head resting on her hand, her legs slightly under the chair she was sitting on, and silent. In fact it kinda scared me. Her breathing was almost silent and her eyes were cold: emotionless.  
I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Nothing. "Laura I'm gonna get you something to eat. Please eat it when I bring it to you," I said and walked out. I made a sandwich and brought it to her. I set it down next to her and left. When I came back a bit later everything was eaten but she looked like she hadn't moved at all. I sighed and took the plate. _I hope tomorrow comes soon,_ I thought.

-Time skip-

The night had gone by and nothing changed either. She had been sitting like that for three days and three nights now. The first time I saw her like this was when I woke up in the middle of the night a few days ago. She hasn't moved since.  
I didn't bother her with breakfast. She wouldn't eat it anyway. Noon finally came but the Ninja didn't get here until around two o'clock but when they got here I was so relieved that I seriously screamed and jumped on all of them.

"She's in here," I said and walked into our room. Laura was still the same.  
"Huh...Wonder what she's thinking about..." Jay sad putting his hand on his chin. Then he turned to Lloyd. "Maybe it's you Lloyd!" he exclaimed and Lloyd in turn slapped his arm. "Ow! Why does everyone do that!?" Jay asked. I laughed slightly.  
"Anyone wanna try and talk her out of this trance like state?" I asked. Zane walked over and sat down by her.

"Laura, it's me, Zane. Are you alright?" he asked. Nothing. He tried again. "Laura can you please talk to me?" Nothing that I could see but Zane seemed slightly pleased. "She blinked quickly a couple times," he said. I smiled. That's more than I've gotten out of her in days! He tried some more. "We're worried about you. Taylor especially. And Lloyd," he said. He took her hand. "Please, at least speak." I heard a shaky breath come from her. He's making progress! Suddenly, something happened that I least expected. Laura hugged Zane and started crying. Zane looked slightly surprised but smiled and rubbed her back. "I believe she is alright," he said. I nodded. I saw a slight look of jealousy on Lloyd's face though. I brushed it off as my imagination.  
"I-I'm s-sorry..." Laura said, the first words I had heard her say in days. "I'm just so upset...I knew that i-if I t-talked th-that I would c-cry..." she said, her voice shaky because she was still crying.  
"It's alright. Just let it out," Zane said softly. Laura continued to cry, soaking Zane's gi. Her crying finally subsided and she lifted her head.  
"Thank you Zane," she said hugging him. Zane smiled.  
"No problem, Laura," he said.

After a few minutes Laura had finally fully calmed down and stood up. She looked slightly pale, probably from not enough food but other than that she seemed perfectly normal. We hang out with the Ninja for a while and Nya even stopped by with pizza, and cake. The cake was mostly for Cole but we all got some too.  
We had a great time and were disappointed when they had to leave. We'll probably be having a lot more chances to see them again after this...

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I do too! Here's your update.**

 **Horseluver204: Well I think I updated pretty quick this time. Not in this chapter. Sorry. :(**

 **Mk4life: I'm glad you do! Did you like this one?**


	10. Chapter 10 Terrible Mistake

**I started writing this on December something of last year. Dang it's been a while... let's just pretend that's where we are shall we?**

* * *

 **Laura's POV.**

 ** _Journal Entry 1 (Ninjago), December 29 2016_**

We've been in this apartment for an entire two and a half weeks. I guess you could say I'm enjoying being on my own since we always have the ninja for our back up. Kai and Zane have been great friends to me. Sadly, Lloyd seems to never want to talk to me when I call them. Yes, I call them. I mean, who would want to stay away from the famous ninja!?

I turned thirteen this week. Well, eighteen. Since I was hit with that stupid tea. I'll just have to get over the fact that I will never be able to go back to being a young teen. I can't believe my family missed my birthday. I just can't believe it! And now, I'm not even gonna be with them for the new year! Why is Taylor taking it so well? Why can't I just stop my stupid moping and enjoy myself while I still have time? I just...I just don't know anymore really.

I was just thinking about how long we've been here. We've been in ninjago for almost two and a half weeks! its crazy! Time sure does fly doesn't it? Probably because we've been so busy. Taylor and I got jobs at Chen's Noodle House. Surprisingly, we haven't seen Skylor there much. We saw her once and I freaked out because for a while I thought she was the greatest girl to walk ninjago (other than Nya of course). At first she actually became my roll model but then I just decided, 'eh, why have I roll model when I'm not them?' and I stopped having roll models all together.

Taylor is calling me now, I guess I should stop writing, even if it is my only life. Until next time, - Laura

I closed my journal and hid it with a pencil. It had been a while since I had actually written in a journal and it felt good to put a bit of my thoughts in there, but they're really more in depth than that. I can't seem to entirely put all of my feelings onto paper...well...I can but I prefer not too, I mean it would be even more embarrassing for someone to find it if I put ALL my feelings into them. Especially Lloyd, because I have a feeling he doesn't like me. How did my thoughts suddenly turn to boys? Again. I need to push Lloyd aside and think about more important things.  
I walked out into the livingroom/dining room area of our apartment. "Yeah Taylor, what is it?" I asked her, sitting down on the couch as I did so. She gave me a strange glance and I got a weird feeling in my stomach. That didn't seem all that good. I gave her a worried look. "What is it, Taylor?" I asked cautiously, hoping that my worries were for nothing. She sighed and looked down and I instantly knew it wasn't good.  
"Laura, Lloyd...he called," she started. I nodded quickly, wanting to hear the rest. "He said he wanted to talk to you, said it was important," she finished. I felt myself grow hot, but I knew that I had paled. I nodded slowly and looked down.  
"Oh," I replied quietly. "I'll head to the Bounty..." I stood up and so did Taylor but she put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes with a firm expression on her face.  
"Laura, if he... If he says he likes you or anything like that, you can't... we won't be here forever is what I am saying. You won't be able to see him again. Don't start a relationship without thinking, K?" Taylor cautioned me. I bit my lip, not wanting to hear that, but knowing it was true. If he said he liked me or anything like that, and I felt that that was what he was going to say, I would have to...reject him. I sighed and nodded, not saying a word. I turned around, put on my boots and coat and headed out the door.

The wind was blowing pretty hard and it was ice cold outside. I wish winter wasn't so cold. There were a few patches of snow in certain places. We had a white Christmas here, but soon after it all melted away. Then of course, it froze up and now it's all icing, which is why I'm slipping and sliding trying to keep my balance. I spread my arms out to balance my body weight and spread it out so I wouldn't slip and die. I missed my footing on a super icy patch and fell on my butt. I kicked the ground, while I was still sitting.  
"Oh for the love of...!" I didn't finish my sentence because I heard the sound of wind blowing around me and it sounded like a helicopter that had slowed down a lot. I looked up above me to see Lloyd's dragon flying about thirty feet over me. I smiled slightly and waved, for a second forgetting my worries. I was just happy to see someone had come to rescue me from this ice hell. "Oh hi Lloyd! Mind giving me a lift?" I yelled up.  
"Sure thing, Laura!" Lloyd's voice came from above. He landed his dragon and I climbed up onto it behind him. The wind was sadly even colder up there than down below, but it was better than slipping around on the ice. I suddenly remembered the reason why I was out here it this frigid weather.  
"Um, Lloyd, Taylor told me that you wanted to talk to me," I said. He seemed to stiffen slightly and I immediately knew that wasn't a good sign. He cleared his throat and nodded.  
"Yeah, she's right. Um, I... I don't really know how to put it in words but..." he began. I know exactly what that means. "When you came here, I thought you were very um... pretty I guess, and I had a tiny crush on you... After getting to know you better I liked you more and now... I think... I think that I'm, in love with you," he said. I knew it and it's awful. Awful! I can't... I don't know what to do! I should've been prepared for this! I mean, I know it wasn't likely **(A/N, who am I kidding, it always happens)  
**

"Lloyd...I..." I began. He looked back at me hopefully. I couldn't take it. How can... How can I say no? We can...we can find a way to do it... I know we can! I can't just... I have feelings for him too so I can't do it. "Lloyd I feel the same," I blurted out. His eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face.  
"Really? Like really truly no joke?" he asked. I had to laugh.  
"Yes! Like really truly no joke," I repeated. Lloyd blushed darkly and looked away. "But...I don't think we should start dating quite just yet. Give ourselves a little time, ya know? To get to know each other better. I think that would be a wise choice," I said. Lloyd nodded.  
"Agreed. I'm glad you feel the same. Sorry I've been avoiding you. I just got nervous." I smiled and nodded.  
"It's okay. I understand," I said. He smiled.

On our way back, I was more happy than what seemed humanly possible. I felt like I was in a world, with just me and just Lloyd. I thought I had made the smartest choice in accepting him, but the future holds different things, and I had no idea that I had just made a terrible mistake...


	11. Chapter 11 Strange Light

**Taylor's Pov.**

"You...what!?" I exclaimed in a slightly angry tone. Laura was looking away from me slightly and winced when I yelled. I couldn't believe it! She said she would listen to me but no! She did the exact opposite and got into a relationship with a celebrity! Doesn't she know most celebrity relationships don't go well? And, not only that but, she has only known Lloyd personally for like a month or so and that's the same for him! They barely talked until now!  
I was probably steaming with annoyance and anger at my friend, very very shocked at what she had done.

"Yes, I am now in a relationship with Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, Ninjago's savior! And what? You're angry with me because I am now happier than I ever was! Don't you think that's a bit selfish of you? I would certainly be happy with you if you and Cole had a relationship!" she replied, a bit of anger lacing her voice. She crossed her arms and gave me and indignant stare. I huffed and crossed my arms, turning around with my back facing her.  
"At least I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that," I replied icily. **(Ohh Laura need some ice for that burn?)** I will not be happy for her. This is seriously stupid! I am so angry with her! I feel like a parent who's child just went into a relationship that they felt was wrong. I guess in this situation I was more like a sister to her. It really is angering, the fact that I am like a sister to her and everything.

Laura huffed and walked out of the room. "You don't know anything Taylor! And you shouldn't think you can control my life!" she yelled and then stormed out of the room. I sighed sadly and sat down, putting my face into my hands. How can she not realize that she's made a terrible mistake!? Why can't she see it? I guess love really is blind...

I got up and started pacing around. I need to go blow off some steam outside even though it's cold. I grabbed my coat and shoes and began to head outside. I began walking down the quiet streets of ninjago. It was the early evening and the sky was clouded over with dark clouds that made the place look almost haunted. I shivered from the cold and the eeriness of the place.  
I decided that I would turn back to the apartment but as I did I felt a invisible force as it seemed to be pushing me back. I was immediately filled with fear and tried running around it. As I did I almost felt like something was there, following me, so I ran all the way back home and ran inside slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the door, hyperventilating and my heart pounding so loud I could hear in and see my chest moving because of it. I didn't care if I was mad at Laura, I had to find her and tell her about it. I raced into our room and opened the door where Laura was sitting on the bed reading.

I sat on a chair next the bed. "Laura!" I randomly yelled, getting a yelp from Laura. I heard her breathing heavily after I heard a loud movement on the bed.  
"What the heck was that for Taylor!? You've already caused me enough trouble as it is!" she exclaimed in annoyance. I laughed slightly, but she didn't seem to think it was funny.  
"Come on it was a little funny," I said. She shook her head and crossed her arms. I sighed and crossed mine as well. "Okay, I didn't yell your name to startle you. I have something pretty creepy to tell you. Something that happened while I was outside trying um...blow off some steam," I said. She nodded and gestured for me to go on. I cleared my throat and began. "Alright, so after you stormed out I was angry so I went outside to take a walk, ya know, to blow off some steam. I walked for a bit before deciding to turn around, since it was getting late. Well as I turned around and started to walk back, I felt this pressure, some sort of, invisible force you might say. It was pushing me backwards and it was strong. I finally managed to get away but when I did and as I was running back, I felt its presence pursuing me. It was gone when I went inside," I finished. Laura sat there thinking about it before speaking.

She sat up and turned towards me with her legs crossed over the side of the bed. "That's really creepy. What do you think it was?" she asked me. I shrugged. I honestly had no idea what it could be. It was very strange. But I still felt like there could be something there, or someone there, watching me. I shrugged, pushing the thought/feeling away.  
"I don't know..." I said with a shrug. Suddenly there was a light flash in the room and it starting flying around me and Laura and we screamed. We tired to get out of the room but the door of the apartment was locked tight! I jiggled the handle but nothing happened! It was completely stuck! As the light began getting bigger it became brighter and brighter until finally, it pretty much surrounded us in blinding light. It was so bright and blinding that finally, we passed out from the brightness.

-Time skip-

I woke up feeling extremely sore. My head and my eyes ached in awful pain and I felt dizzy. I don't know what that was but I know it certainly did something. I couldn't see clearly but I tried standing. I stood up and felt wobbly and tried to reach out for the wall only to find my hand falling down the wall and me crashing against it. Something was right... I blinked my eyes and my vision began to clear. I moved my arm, (which felt very weird) to the front of my face and gasped. Instead of my hand, there was a golden wing! I wing!  
I began to panic. My heart started to pump a hundred times a second and I began to hyperventilate. I looked around for Laura and felt something weird behind my as I turned around. I turned my had back and saw my wings and behind that, a long golden tail. My eyes widened even more and I breathed even heavier. I looked around the room and finally spotted Laura. Or at least I think it was Laura. There was a bright white wolf laying on the the ground. It was very beautiful with perfectly neatly a glossy fur. I walked, or stomped as it sounded, and nudged it with my snout. The wolf's eyes blinked open and when it saw me it barked loudly. Then it gasped and put it's paw over it's mouth.

"W-what!?" she exclaimed. It was Laura's voice. She walked back against the wall on all fours. "Get back away from me...Please."  
"Laura, it's me, Taylor!" I exclaimed. She gasped.  
"Really!?" she exclaimed. I nodded. "So we've been turned into...Some sort of hybrid!" she exclaimed. I nodded my head again. "Can we change back?" she asked. I shrugged my dragon wings.  
"I don't know... We need to get to the Ninja's place. Now!"

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Horseluver204: Yeah same. And you know now. XD**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yes me too, lol. Thanks! And I think maybe the second one would be more appropriate...**

 **turtlepower12: Yeah, I think it'd suck.**

 **Loki God of Evil: I know and you are exactly right. Otherwise chapter ten wouldn't be titled what it is.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: You'll see...**


	12. Chapter 12 Iramianush-aexelin

**Laura's Pov.**

After nearly an hour of trying to get out of our home, we finally made it out onto the street. I felt uncomfortable and no doubt Taylor did as well. Technically, since we were animals, we had no clothes. I had a fur coat so that made me feel more secure but I felt bad for Taylor. I don't think she was thinking about that kind of thing though, since she was trying to figure out how to use her wings properly. After a few minutes I had gotten used to having four legs, since as a little girl I would pretend to be a dog and I would walk on all fours. Come to think of it, that probably looked funny.

"Laura, I'm pretty sure I got this!" Taylor exclaimed. I felt a huge blast of cold wind and my hair, uh, fur went up. I looked up to see the golden dragon flying above me. It was like to coolest thing ever, since the only dragon I had ever been near were the Ninja's energy dragons. This was a real one, and I could feel safe around this one. Taylor's head turned down to look at me and nodded.  
"Are we gonna head to the Bounty now?" she asked. I nodded my head.  
"Yeah. You should look around for it as we go. I'll follow you, since you can see everything better than I can. Since you know, you can fly," I replied. She nodded her head and replied with a quick 'Okay.' She flew into the air and I followed her at a quick pace. It felt so strange to run so fast. I was just as fast as Taylor, who flew just as quick as Lloyd's energy dragon. I kind of enjoyed being a hybrid or a talking wolf, whatever you wanted to call it. There was just one thing that we had forgotten... The people. Seeing a wolf and a dragon with no rider or master was very unsettling to the people and many of them ran screaming. At first we tried to talk to them but then they just ran faster, so we began to ignore it.

After what seemed like hours of searching (it probably was), my legs were getting very worn and tired. "Taylor! We gotta find them soon or I'll..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Taylor stopped in the air and looked down at me with a smile. If you could call it a smile.  
"I've found it! Come on! It's not too far away!" she exclaimed. I sighed with relief and shook my head. I followed her until I spotted the Bounty. I smiled slightly and ran over to it. I looked around it and felt very relieved. But then I had a thought. What if the Ninja were just freaked out and didn't want to get near us? What if we didn't have the same voices now? And what if they couldn't turn us back? My spirit was immediately dampened and I could suddenly feel the cold.

"Taylor, they won't know it's us," I said. Taylor turned her head over at me and sighed.  
"There's only one way to find out." I nodded my head. We needed to signal them to get out there and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I thought it would take effort but it seemed to come naturally the second that I did it. I howled with all my might and it echoed all around the area. Birds flew out of trees in fear of the lurking predator and I smiled. If that didn't get their attention I didn't know what could. After waiting a few seconds I saw Jay's head appear at the window. He looked around for a second and suddenly his eyes widened and he ran from the window. I heard voices, Jay yelling, "There is a white wolf and golden dragon outside!" over and over again and then a loud "What!?" I waited impatiently but they didn't come out. I sighed.

"At least they saw us." Taylor nodded. "Yeah..." I sighed and shook my head. "I'm going up there." Before Taylor could protest, I had jumped up and climbed up onto the deck of the ship. I had a hard time and was slightly out of breath by the time I got up. Wolf legs were not made for climbing. I walked over to the door and scratched at it with my paw. "Hellooo! Can you open the door for me?" I asked. I heard walking and Lloyd's voice. He obviously recognized my voice.

"Laura, are you okay there are these animals outside-" Lloyd's eyes widened when he saw me at the door and he yelped in surprise. I opened my mouth, about to say something but Lloyd just tried to slam the door. I gasped and made sure he didn't.  
"Wait! It's me, Laura! The dragon is Taylor!" I exclaimed. He paused for a second and then turned his head outside. He looked at me and there must've been some sort of recognition because his eyes widened.  
"Whoa...It...It really is you!" he exclaimed. I nodded my head with a slight smile. "You gotta come inside. I don't think Taylor can but she can come on the deck," Lloyd said. I nodded and Lloyd walked out on the deck.  
"Um Taylor you can come on the deck..." Taylor heard him and she lifted her wings and landed on the deck, shaking the Bounty slightly. "You'll have to stay out here..." Taylor sighed and looked down, a grumpy looked coming onto her face.  
"Well that's just great..." I laughed slightly, as I walked inside with Lloyd. The Ninja who had been sitting in the livingroom all stood up in shock.

"Lloyd! You brought the wolf in here!" Jay said in a shocked voice. Lloyd sighed and looked down at me. I looked over at the Ninja and decided I would speak before Lloyd did, just to get a reaction.  
"Relax! It's just me, Laura!" I exclaimed. I felt a small smirk grow on my face and they all screamed. I started to laugh and Kai pointed a finger at me, staying a safe distance.  
"It...it talked! How can-wait did you say Laura?" he asked. I nodded as my laughing turned to silence once again. The ninja calmed down and they cautiously walked over to me. I sat down on the floor, my head reaching just above Lloyd's elboy. I had certainly shrank in height, but for an animal, I was pretty tall.

"If you're a wolf than...what happened to Taylor?" Cole asked. I looked at the door that lead out to the deck of the ship. As I began to answer I remembered that dragons were once Cole's worst fear and I wondered whether he actually liked them or not.  
"She's been turned into that golden dragon Jay said he saw." Jay looked over at me as if saying, 'You heard that?' I nodded my head at him. "You're very loud Jay." Cole was about to say something else but then Sensei Wu walked out of his room and when he saw me he sighed.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked out. "I feared this would happen... I have only seen something like this once before, over forty years ago, almost fifty now. I should've told you all before now, but I didn't think it would happen." Now I was getting worried and I could hear my heartbeat ringing through my ears. I waited for him to continue with anticipation. "There is a dark force working in Ninjago... One that I thought I had banished long ago. It has returned and you all must train, even Laura and Taylor. It is now after them, and I fear, if we do not change them back to humans, all could go wrong." The Ninja looked at Wu as they paled slightly and I would've have been paling, if my fur wasn't already as white as snow.

"What's this 'dark force' called?" I asked. I feared the name would be something awful.  
"It is... Iramianush-aexelin.

* * *

 **Mwahahahahahahahahaaa! I am so evil to create something so evil! What will happen to Laura and Taylor if Wu can't change them back?**

 **Reviews:**

 **Horseluver204: It sure was! Yeah I know, but I like it better the other way XD**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: You can say that again!**

 **mk4life: Hehehehe! You'll just love what I've got planned for the rest of this story...**

 **MMM: She thinks that Laura stepped into the relationship too soon.**

 **Turtlepower12: Yeah me too.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Map

**Lloyd's Pov.**

"Iramianush, what!?" I exclaimed in slight confusion. As I said that a slight chill went down my spine. The words themselves weren't even that chilling but when I said it it was just... Chilling. Sensei Wu looked over at me and nodded slightly. "Iramianush-aexelin. It is a dark creature, capable of changing the forms of humans and animals, such as what happened to Laura and Taylor. If they stay in their animal forms for too long, they will stay that way forever, forget their human nature, and change to do the creature's bidding," Wu explained. Laura's ears flattened against her head, which I am assuming she did unintentionally.

"I knew we shouldn't have wished on that star back home..." I heard her whisper to herself. I sighed slightly. I want to be able to comfort her but it's just so awkward...I mean I know she's naturally human but I can't get the thought out of my mind that now the girl I just started dating is a wolf.  
"Everything is going to be perfectly fine, Laura. Don't worry. We'll get you back." She nodded her head slightly and sighed. Wu looked over at Laura and nodded his head slightly.

"I know of a book that can reverse the effect, but I do not have it. I will have to find it before it's too late," Wu said. Laura and the rest of us nodded our heads in response.  
"What if the spell does not work and you cannot change Laura and Taylor back?" Zane asked. "What will we do?" Wu shook his head and looked out at the window at Taylor and looked down at Laura. "If we cannot change them back, we may have to destroy them." We all gasped in slight fear of what would happen if we weren't able to get them back. The terrible thing is, this may be all our fault. If we hadn't been experimenting with Tomorrow's Tea, we wouldn't have had to help them. they probably would've been better off if we had never met them at all... But then again, Laura and I would be together... I looked down at the white wolf by my side and I sighed heavily. This would be hard...

 **Zane's Pov.**

We all began to get ready to find this book that would help Laura and Taylor back to their human forms. I couldn't help but feel worried about the two of them especially Laura, since I value her as a good friend. It would be terrible if she was stuck as an animal forever, forced to do the evil will of a creature. I only wish that I could help her now, but the only thing I am able to do is search the Ninjago library which I have been searching for the last three hours. I am beginning to feel tired but I promise not to give up.

-Time skip-

We all leave the Ninjago library as night comes and it closes. We will be returning in the morning but for now we must go back to the Bounty where Laura and Taylor still are. We have some more information on the book and perhaps tomorrow we will be able to find it. When we returned, Laura and Taylor were sitting on the Bounty's deck. I saw Cole walk over to Taylor and slowly begin talking with her. I walked over to Laura.

"I believe we are closer to finding what we need to get you back, Laura," I told her as I sat down next to her. She nodded her head and I could sense that she was sad. "I am sure everything will be alright," I said. She smiled just slightly and nodded her head. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk. I looked over at Cole who was talking to Taylor. He seemed to have developed some feelings for Taylor before she turned into a dragon.

"I bet this is kinda scary to think about huh?" Cole asked her while he looked down slightly. Taylor nodded her head.  
"Yeah and just...weird. It's really strange because I'm suddenly taller than everyone, I have four legs and wings, and I can fly! The flying and breathing fire part is kinda cool but the other stuff...not so much," she replied in a glum tone. Cole looked up at her and smiled slightly.  
"If it makes it any better...you look really cool as a dragon," he told her. She looked down at him and nodded her head with a smile. "It does."

I looked away from them and then look over at Laura again. When I see her, I feel sad for her and can only wish she were human again and I feel nothing else. But when she speaks and I hear her voice, there is something else that is there and I can't seem to pick out what it is exactly. It seemed to be there also when she was human but I believe I am just now realizing it. It makes me want to help her even more when I think about the feeling. _I'll help you Laura...even if I have to travel all of Ninjago to find the cure._

 _-_ Time skip two days later-

I smiled brightly as I looked at what I had found hidden inside a book. "Sensei! I found something!" I exclaimed as I waved a small book in the air. Sensei Wu and the others came running over to see what I had found. What I had found in fact, was a map. The spell that would save Laura and Taylor wasn't in a book in the library, it was somewhere hidden in Ninjago. And the map gave clues to where it was.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. I just wanna get to certain things quickly.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Horseluver204: Well here it is! Also, I have plot twists coming up...**

 **Turtlepower12: Of course it doesn't I made it up.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Ikr!? Yes totally. Such memories *wipes tear away***

 **Wise owl (guest): Don't worry. I'm not THAT evil.**


	14. Chapter 14 Darkness Rising

**Sorry for not updating I did not do it intentionally. I hope this chapter is good! (Longest chapter yet!)**

* * *

 **Laura's Pov.**

The Ninja had been gone for three days. Nya stayed behind with us on the Bounty and I was beginning to have a hard time understanding her. I could feel my animal side taking over and I couldn't control it. Sometimes I could hear myself barking instead of speaking and it took great effort for me to speak. It was scary, honestly. I felt as though I was slowly going insane. The worst part of all the changing was, I could feel my evil side taking over and I suddenly had the urge to kill...

I was sitting outside on the Bounty's deck when suddenly taylor shook her head violently and squeezed her blue dragon eyes shut. "Laura...it's happening...I'm turning...evil..." Her blue eyes suddenly flashed blood red, and then back to blue and then back to red. I was startled, but seeing her suddenly do that, stirred something inside of me. "Listen to me, my dark sister, we must find the Ninja," she suddenly said. I felt fear wash over me and then suddenly it was made much worse as my evil personality took over.  
"Yes. I agree." I watched as the evil me, Dark Laura, I decided to call her, practically laugh in my face and I suddenly felt extreme emotional pain and exhaustion. My physical wolf body felt stronger than ever, but my mental body felt weak and helpless. I wanted immediately to confront my other self, but all I could do was give all the strength I had to my mind, where I fought for dominance over my own body. "All we have to do is ask Nya to locate the Ninja. Then we go down, and go on from there," Dark Laura said. Her plan was simple, so simple that I had a panic attack. Her voice was mine, but it wasn't the same. It was almost demonic, like when Galadriel was tempted by the Ring in Lord of the Rings.  
"Alright then. Our master said to bring them to him, dead or alive. I vote dead," Dark Taylor replied, her voice followed by a chuckle. Physically, I smiled, my sharp fangs showing just slightly. On the inside I was shouting for them to stop the madness, but I knew it was no use. I was afraid, terrified even. I slowly shrank back into the deepest corner of my mind as I watched myself and Taylor plan attack.

*Time Skip*

I was already feeling exhausted. Around three hours had gone by since I was first taken over and it was already too much. My evil side and Taylor had already finished planning their strategies. I wanted to fight Dark Laura, but she was too strong. I never even believed that evil could be as strong as she was. She almost seemed like the pure essence of evil. I tried fighting her out of my mind, but emotionally, I wasn't strong enough. I was too filled of the fear that she was possessing me with. I wasn't sure if the real Taylor was having as much of a struggle as me. I couldn't really tell as I looked through eyes that weren't my own.  
"I need to rest," Dark Laura spoke, echoing the thoughts that were already going through my mind. Unfortunately, she wasn't talking about both of us. If I didn't have rest, I would fade sooner than if I had rest, but I knew that Dark Laura knew that as well. She would continue to put stress on me and she wouldn't release it until I was gone. I wanted to disappear then and there, but I still held hope that the Ninja would save me before I faded into eternal darkness.  
"Then rest. I will rest too. Taylor has begun fighting against me and if I don't sleep for a while, I won't have to ability to fool the Ninja," Dark Taylor said. My physical body nodded and I felt myself curl up on the floor. It wasn't long before she was resting in a physical state. As she reached REM sleep, her subconscious became awake as she went into her dream state. I realized that that was the perfect time to confront her, speak to her, see her. I wanted to know what she looked like, I wanted to see how I would be if...If I turned dark.

"I want to speak to you!" I called into the darkness. When I spoke I became dizzy and sick and my voice was cracked and broken.  
Out of the darkness stepped Dark Laura. My eyes widened when I saw her. "Hello, Laura. You already look so broken," she spat, obviously enjoying my torture immensely. I stood up from my place but couldn't step forward as my knees threatened to collapse under me.  
"I need rest..." I knew there was no chance in reasoning with her, but I needed to speak my mind. "Stop torturing me, stop trying to make me fade quicker," I choked out. The demon girl howled with laughter and I shuddered. It was the type of laughter that you never wanted to hear coming from someone. When she composed herself, she looked me directly in the eyes. My mouth dropped agape slightly and my throat seemed to close up as we made eye contact. Her eyes were completely black. The iris was black, even the parts that should've been white were black. Her hair was the same length and style as mine but it was black. Her skin was pale, very pale, almost to the point where it was white. She wore a tattered crop top and short black shorts and knee high boots. What she was wearing, I would never wear. And last, out of her back sprouted black wings, covered in thick fur. Looking at her was like looking at a nightmare.  
"It's a joy to see you so frightened and so exhausted," she said. I clenched my teeth, showing my anger. She rolled her eyes and. put out her hand. She squeezed her fist shut and I suddenly felt out the air rush out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe even though I struggled too. I felt my lungs constricting but no air was going into them. I started to feel dizzy and I began to lose my vision, but luckily Dark Laura decided that she had enough fun with me and released my lungs. I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

It was a few minutes later before I could finally speak again. I could breathe right, I spoke. "Why...why do you act like...like you've always known me...you were only there when...when I was...possessed," I managed. She laughed mockingly at me.  
"Don't you understand? I've _always_ been there. I'll never fade away, as you eventually will. No one is perfectly good you see. I've been hiding in the darkest corners of your mind, trapped, by _you_. Every single time I am close to escape, you find a way to subconsciously push me back! Whenever I am close to escape, you do something wrong. Every time you feel guilt for it, and fix it, you push me back. You see how it works?" she asked. Before I could speak, she pushed me down to where I was before. It was almost like she had paralyzed me, yet I could still _feel_. "No more speaking, Laura. I only want my thoughts going through this mind," she said. She snapped her fingers, and I felt something change. I attempted to protest, but no sound came out. Nothing at all. I was silent.

*Time Skip*

 **No Pov.**

Laura and Taylor had been able to convince Nya to bring them to the Ninja and now they were headed in their direction. Now in complete control of their animal bodies, Laura and Taylor could speak humanly and they could understand human speech. They were also able to change their voices to match the real Laura and Taylor's voices perfectly. Nya was easily convinced.  
They headed down to the ground and landed the Bounty. Nya stayed back, knowing that it would be harder to find the Bounty if they left it while Laura and Taylor joined the Ninja. They continued their act, reading the real girls' minds the match their personalities correctly. Even someone who had known them for years would have a hard time seeing any difference in them.

Lloyd turned and smiled when he saw the white wolf and dragon approach. He walked over to Laura and got down onto his knees to match her height as a wolf. "Good to see you again Laura, even if you are still in wolf form," he said with a slight smile as he looked into her blue eyes. Laura gave him a strange look, but once she had looked into the real Laura's mind she understood.  
"You too, Lloyd," she lied. She was honestly weirded out, and nothing usually weirded her out. She wasn't really the girl Lloyd liked, but he believed she was. He set his hand on her head and stroked her fur gently. She nearly bit his hand off.

Taylor decided to go over to Cole, having already read her opposite's mind. Cole, she noticed, seemed slightly nervous when he saw her, and that made him a perfectly easy target. He was the best looking of all of the Ninja, she thought, mostly because he was dressed completely in black, had dark eyes and black hair. Even so, she could tell that he was soft, much softer than he showed. He was gentle, and kind, even though he made himself out to be tough and sometimes mean. Those were his weaknesses.  
"Hey, Taylor," he said turning to her.  
"Hi, Cole," she replied in a flat tone. He raised an eyebrow at her but then shrugged it off.  
"I was wondering..." he said nervously. "I know that you aren't human now, but if we get you back... I...would like for us to be together." Taylor almost burst out laughing, but she knew that would have given her away too soon. They needed just the right time. Instead, she said this.  
"I'm sorry Cole. I don't feel the same," she said innocently. "I just like you as a friend." Cole looked hurt and embarrassed and Taylor felt pleased. Not only had she just practically torn his and Taylor's relationship, she had also torn both of them mentally.  
"Oh...alright. That's fine... I...I'm sorry for even bringing it up." He walked away sadly. Inside the dragon's mind, the real Taylor watched as tears streamed down her face. She wanted to scream, but Dark Taylor had muted her as well. She got up all the mental strength she had and with it whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you Cole."

After to speaking to each of the Ninja and Wu, Laura and Taylor gathered together out of hearing range of them. "I've got all of Lloyd's weaknesses as well as Zane's and Nya's," Laura whispered. Taylor nodded. "Good. I have Jay's, Kai's and Cole's. Wu won't be fighting us, that I know," Taylor replied.  
"When do we attack? I can't wait to have their blood on my hands..." She meant that both metaphorically and and literally.  
"Soon." They continued on, followed about ten feet behind the Ninja, watching and waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Finally, to their relief, it came. They came to area that was slightly closed in my large boulders and trees, almost forming a circle. Laura and Taylor were in the back so they had the perfect vantage point of attack.

"We should stop. Now," Laura said fiercely. Everyone except Taylor turned to her, for she was looking straight at them. They all looked confused. "Why? We're so close to saving you guys!" Taylor shook her head slowly.  
"Because if you refuse to stop, we will have to stop you," Taylor replied. Laura allowed her eyes to change to black while Taylor allowed her's to change red. The wolf bared her teeth and growled and Taylor clawed at the ground. Wu stepped forward from where he was standing behind the Ninja.  
"They've turned evil!" he exclaimed. "Laura and Taylor have been taken over by their possessed forms. The two creatures laughed and nodded.  
"Exactly. Smart, for an old man," Laura sneered. Taylor and her began to shake and convulse and they suddenly began to transform. Laura stood up on her back paws which soon turned to human legs. For a moment she looked normal but her black eyes drowned every chance of that. Out of her back sprouted black wings, covered in thick fur. Taylor was human, but out of her back sprouted black dragon wings and out of her head came horns. They both looked like depictions of demons.

They Ninja drew back in fear as weapons formed in their hands. Laura and Taylor nodded at each other and went towards the Ninja and attacked. The battle began, fierce and fearsome. Laura and Taylor fought with skill that went beyond the skill of the Ninja. The Ninja were losing. Laura and Taylor were extremely fast, and even though they couldn't do spinjitzu, they had the upper hand. Taylor went to fight the others while Laura lured Lloyd somewhere else. Staring at him with a smirk and an evil glint in her eye as they circled around each other she said, "Glad to see me _now_?" Lloyd didn't reply only glared back at her. "Hmh, I thought not."  
"What have you done with Laura?" he asked suddenly. The female chuckled and shook her head slightly.  
"Oh, she's still here."  
"Can you show me her?" he asked. He was desperate to see the girl. He knew that she had to be in great pain to be possessed by such a demon and he hated seeing that. Laura tapped her chin slightly while she put her body at ease. She didn't have to really think about her reply, she knew what her answer would be. She was smart so she knew that having him see Laura for a few seconds before she killed him would be just as painful and maybe more, than not. So she answered with this.  
"Yes. I can. I may be evil but I'm not heartless," she lied. She was as heartless as anyone could get. She would weaken him by showing him how weak his love was, and then she would kill him and then get rid of her. "I will let you see her for a few moments." She gasped slightly and blinked. When she opened her eyes, there were no longer black pits of emptiness, instead they were her normal sky blue color. She gasped when she saw Lloyd and she collapsed. He caught her in his arms and lifted her up, looking into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd," she whispered weakly as she stared into her emerald eyes. "I can't stop her. She's, she's going to kill you. I can't stop her." A few tears ran down her pale cheeks and Lloyd wiped them away.  
"Don't say sorry. And don't cry. She won't kill me, she won't kill any of us. We'll get you back." Laura nodded slightly and then started coughing. Out came blood and Lloyd gasped. She had been weakened in her mind while Dark Laura possessed her, but now that she was in her body, she was weakened physically and she was in terrible condition. She started to cry as the blood ran down her chin.  
"She...I'm sorry. Good...good-bye..." Lloyd held her onto her and she blinked again and her eyes were black. Then he let go of her and she stood back, wiping the blood from her chin. She chuckled slightly. "You won't be seeing her again. Now, let's have a real fight." She growled and lunged at him and they began combat. Like with the other Ninja, Laura had the upper hand. Her strength had been multiplied ten-fold and now she was stronger than even him. Grabbing him by the throat, she shoved him against a rock. There was a cracking sound as his head hit the rock. A couple seconds later, blood ran down the rock. His eyes started to roll back but Laura shook him. "No! You're not going to pass out, Lloyd... I want you to feel every last moment of this..." She lifted her sword just above his heart. The real Laura screamed. When she had let her free for that brief moment, it had strengthened her. "No!" she screamed. She used the last of the strength she had. She moved the sword over just enough to be over his shoulder, but then Dark Laura once again took her over and the sword went right through his shoulder. The bone cracked, and the sound gave extreme pleasure to the evil being. Lloyd wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. The white hot pain made him to sick and it was too shocking for screams. Instead, tears began to roll down his face. Laura twisted the sword and he gasped. She smiled, and ripped out the sword. Blood ran from the wound and Lloyd closed his eyes.

"Just kill me now, please," he begged. He never thought that he would ask for someone to kill him, but his head pounded from the impact it made with the rock and his shoulder burned like the fires in hell. Blood poured from both wounds and he was becoming sick. He had just seen his girlfriend, tortured and hurt, and he just wanted to die. "Please! Kill me! Put the sword through my heart!" Laura let her eyes follow the blood that ran down the sword as she answered, "No, I think I'll just leave you like this for now. Seeing you in pain is more enjoyable than seeing you die." Lloyd clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Only a few seconds after, he was unconscious.


	15. Author's Note

Okay, so i am taking an extended break from writing on so i wontbe updating this and all my other stories for a long time. I've come across some problems concerning fanfiction and things so I'm hoping taking a break will help me. See you all later!


End file.
